Arizona Backyard Wrestling
by Despair Faction
Summary: First chapter is posted. Backyard wrestling at its finesst R&R Original characters submitted by readers


A/N: Hey well here's the first chapter and I was happy with everyone that sent a character so every one got in so far. I have gotten quite a few emails about ppl not likeing this idea so my Suggestion to them is DON'T READ IT!

Jake Rightway, watched as his ring was set up I the middle of his huge backyard. The ring was black which absorbed the heat of the blazing sun. Rightway figured the heat of the mat would make people fight harder to stop from getting burned.

Jake was only 21 but he was exceptional at business and at wrestling for that matter. There was a thrill in backyard wrestling that you just don't get in the WWE so he had to do it! The fed got weekly air time on a local cable station so he was doing quite well. Today was a day indeed, today he had new talent that were making their debut tonight!

"Mr. Rightway we have sold over 300 tickets for tonight's show" one of the backstage men said. 

"Excellent. That means we broke our record of 250, well let's get ready for the show." He said as he watched everyone make sure the ring was in the right place. It was 5:30P.M. and the sun was hot, the show started at 6:30 when the sun began to lower.

~*~*~*~

It was 6:25 and almost everyone was in their seats ready for some insane action. Jake walked out as the music started for the T.V. broadcast to begin. Jake walked in the ring causing the crowd to boo "Welcome to Tuesday night Torture!" the crowd went nuts. "You have made the fed the most popular backyard fed in the state of Arizona and possibly the world! Tonight we have a record of 450 people in the seats and even more at home watching. Tonight we will kick off the action with two of our veteran wrestlers. It's for the #1 contender spot for the Undisputed Title!" Jake walked dropped the mic and walked off allowing the ring announcer to do her job.

"Good evening I'm Lisa Brail and I am your ring announcer for tonight. Over at the announcer table there is Jimmie Blue and Karl strong for commentary at home! Making his way to the ring weighing in at 175 pounds, he is from Phoenix Arizona, LUKE D. LEGEND!" the Crowed erupted in boos for the tall, skinny and rather ugly looking wrestler.

"Luke thinks he's a lady's man but I don't think even his momma could love that face." Jimmy Blue said as Luke D. Legend walked out in black pants, white shirt and a tie. His hair is always in a ponytail but usually comes loose in a match. 

Luke got in the ring and began hitting on Lisa. Lisa just cringed and smacked him in the face, Luke smiled and began to speak in the mic. 

"Listen Game king! I heard you were in the WCW for many years before they kicked you out because you sucked! Come on King, I mean it was the WCW! Not much talent there and you were at the bottom of the barrel. I'm glad this is a hardcore match so I can rub it in that you suck!" the crowd went wild wanting The Game kind walk out.

"Adrenaline" hit the PA system when a fairly short wrestler jumped on the top turn buckle behind Luke D. Legend hitting him with a drop kick. "He is a smart young man! He made Luke D. Legend think he was going to make this a fair fight but he has to cheat." The color commentator, Karl Strong said.

The Game King had piercing blue eyes and dark long hair.

Legend got up at looked at who hit him in the back of the head. Legend wasted time to get the match started he tied The Game King up and got him in an arm bar take down. The Game King countered with a kick flip to get to his feet, he then went down and kicked Legend's feet out from under him. Game then went to the ropes and did a rolling thunder into a leg drop the ref counted, 1…2…kick-out!

"Oh man! He almost got the win" Blue yelled getting all excited. "The Game King's going to the top rope for the frog splash!" 

The game king jumped…but Legend gets his knees up! Legend rolled out of the ring and laid on the dirt catching his breath. The crowd began to chant "GAME, GAME, GAME!" The Game King got to his feet about the same time Luke D. Legend got to his feet in the dirt.

The Game King ran to the other side of the ring and then ran and launched himself towards Luke D. Legend. Legend waited till The Game King got close to him then he moved and pegged King in the head with a large rock that was laying on the ground. "NO!" Blue yelled. 

Luke D. Legend rolled The Game King in the ring, he then jumped in with a chair. "It's over!" he yelled as he hit the Flat liner DDT right on the chair. 1…2…3!

"That's a great move! He calls it 'that's a rap'" Strong said as he cheered.

Lisa got in the ring and raised Luke D. Legend's arm in victory "The winner and new #1 contender…LUKE D. LEGEND!" The crowd chanted in objection.

Jake Rightway marched back out with a smile on his face "Ladies and gentlemen, We have a Backyard wrestling first! If you've look east you can see another 'ABWF' wrestling ring surrounded by boards. Under those boards is glass that is an inch deep! And under the glass is muddy water with bars all around that's conducting a small amount of electricity that will give who ever fall through a small shock. And tonight you are privileged to have the Arizona Title match in the new 'pits of hell' match!" the crowd gasped and cheered excited about the match.

Lisa began to announce the match "introducing first the challenger, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at 215 pounds, LIGHTNING!" "Freestyle" by P.O.D. played as the new comer Lightning walked out in pants with Lightning streaks going down them. He had dark hair fairly dark skin and blue eyes. He walked on the small platform that put him safely in the ring.

"And now the champion, from Cochise Arizona, weighing in at 278 pounds, REAPER!"  Reaper walked out to "Sickness" by Disturbed. He as a giant at six feet ten inches, he wore all black and had his face painted white like a skeleton. The crowd booed and threw trash at him, Reaper walked over the bridge into the ring starting the match. 

Lightning hit the ropes and tried to shoulder tackle Reaper but was stopped like hitting a brick wall. Lightning got to his feet and started to chop Reapers chest. Reaper just laughed and grabbed Lightning's throat and did a throat toss into the turnbuckle. 

"This isn't pretty!" Blue said as Reaper slammed his fists across Lightning's head busting him open on the forehead. "Oh man his blood is running in his eyes! That's gonna make it very hard to see" Blue said again.

Reaper Grabbed Lightning by the throat again and threw him out of the ring but Lightning grabbed the ropes slowing his fall. "He Didn't Break the wood!" Strong yelled. Reaper looked at Lightning and smiled as he jumped out of the ring. 

Lightning watched the giant fly and jumped into the safe ground as Reaper broke through to the electrified water. Reaper screamed in pain and quickly jumped back in the ring getting away from the pain. Lightning smiled and walked gently on another board and got on the turnbuckle. He jumps for a frog splash he calls the Lightning splash but was caught by the giant hand of Reaper. Reaper got up and did a move that was a power-bomb turned into a choke-slam he called the "Death Blow" ref counts 1…2…3!

"The Winner of this match, He's still Arizona Champion REAPER!" the crowd booed and started chanting "Go To Hell!" 

Jake Rightway walked out again to boos, He was carrying a metal briefcase in one hand and a Microphone in the other. He stood in the middle of the ring and waited for the crowd to calm down.

"You people are going to like the next match, especially the guys. Because tonight we have a match for the brand new Women's belt and it is a Kiss My Ass Match!" The guys went nuts as Jazmine walked out in a sexy tank top and black pants that had a cut down them. 

She might be a bitch but she was definitely hot. She stepped in the ring and pulled out a chair waiting for her mystery opponent. "Get the Party Started" blasted causing the crowd to jump up as Christy Rivers AKA Amethyst stepped out in baggy pants and a black tank top. She ran the ring and was met with a chair shot to the small of the back. She kicked her head a few times and then did a small leg drop on her neck.  She screamed in pain and rolled out of the ring.

She grabbed her neck and watched as Jazmine launched herself out of the ring. Amethyst moved just in time to see Jazmine hit the dirt hard. Both athletes lay motionless trying to gain their breathe. Amethyst was the first to her feet. She pulled Jazmine up to her feet and did a snap suplex onto the hard dirt. She went under the ring and grabbed two trashcans and a piece of wood that she set up on top of the trashcans. She put Jazmine up on her shoulders and got ready to power-bomb her through the wood but was stopped by Reaper.

She spun around and was hit with a giant clothesline. He then Hooked the Death Blow on her sending her through the wood. The crowd booed until they saw The Game King run out to Amethyst's help. He Super kicked Reaper then super kicked Jazmine. He Rolled both women in the ring. 1…2…3!

"The Winner and new champion…Amethyst!" She jumped up and down causing the crowd to cheer. 

"As the rules go you have to kiss me ass!" She pulled her pants down revealing a purple thong. The Game King Grabbed Jazmine and made her kiss it. 

"I think both of these fueds will continue much longer!" Blue said "We will be back in a fed minutes"

To Be Continued…

Theres the first 3 matches. I know they aren't that great but it's the first chapter and they will get better. I will put up the roster a lil later. 


End file.
